


Free Haywood Fever

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor guys, Sickfic, Vomiting, i have this weird love for sickfics, they're so cute sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan both get one of the most hated possible things the world could bestow upon them: the cold.<br/>But will this cold possibly effect both of them in weird ways? Will it evolve into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deny, Deny, Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, sickfics.  
> It's a bit out-of-the-norm for me to write these real life things, I know. But it's also a bit out of the norm to be on my COMPUTER! :D  
> It stopped being a butt so I can post more here now.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

First, it was the sniffling.

"Jesus, Ry." Gavin looked over at the older man, who was blowing his nose for the third time in the past five minutes. "Allergies?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "Why not." Throwing away the soiled tissue, Ryan continued to work on editing a Let's Play.

"You know," Geoff looked over to the Brit. "There's a bug going around Austin. Maybe you caught it, Ryan."

The man only shook his head, obviously thinking the idea was preposterous. "It takes a lot to get me-" He sneezed into a tissue he quickly plucked from the box. "Sick." Wiping away at his reddening nose, Ryan threw that tissue away as well. 

No way was he getting sick.

Okay, maybe he was getting sick.

The Brit couldn't help but think as Gavin wiped his eyes again, but they just wouldn't stop tearing up. What the hell would he be tearing up about if it wasn't for a nipping cold? His head had started to hurt earlier, and now a full ache was setting in on his entire body.

This'll be a hard one to skip.

The Brit looked over at he suffering Ryan, hoping they both were gonna get over this easily. It was later in the day, and both men showed clear signs of possible sickness. Even the other men in the room had tried to stay out of their way.

"Maybe you shouldn't come to work tomorrow." Ray drank some of his water. "I kind of don't want to fuckin' get a cough because of either of you."

"We're not sick." Ryan was stubborn. Gavin nodded in agreement, and they shared an expression of 'how-the-fuck-did-we-get-this-way'. "It's just..." He didn't know how to explain it. He was a bit too disoriented to think right.

Gavin tried to help with his quick thinking. "The autumn." Ryan shot him a weird look, wondering where he was going with this. "The temperature's drastic change and all that bloody stuff." Hey, it was something.

"What's that in the air?" Geoff pretended to sniff.

Michael caught on and sniffed too. "Oh, Geoff. I smell it too. Do you know what it is?"

"What is it, Michael?"

"The ripe smell of BULLSHIT." He finished the act. "You guys need to go home."

"Nah." Ryan's voice suddenly changed from slightly sick sounding to almost completely gone. He shocked himself, too. "I feel fine." He lied.

Everyone else laughed at his change of voice, and he only shook his head and tried his hardest not to pass out at his desk. Gavin couldn't help but chuckle at Ry; he had been reluctant to giving into his cold since yesterday. Everyone continued to work normally, and talk at the steady pace they usually did every day. The only thing different was the absence of Ryan's sense of humor that usually was quiet yet efficient at sending Geoff at least into hysterics.

Gavin coughed generously, not out of gagging, but out of the tickle in his throat. It was odd, feeling so weirdly helpless when you knew you weren't. The Brit didn't like it one bit, but could do nothing of it. He sighed and drank some water, hopefully ridding himself of the mucus building up in his throat.

It was near the end of a Let's Play when they realized just how sick Ryan was.

"God damn it!" He yelled with his lack of voice. It squeaked slightly, sending Gavin into a laughing/coughing fit.

Geoff sighed. "You guys are complete morons." He complete the question on the screen. They had been playing Wheel of Fortune, Ryan falling completely behind compared to everyone around him. Gavin was actually doing much better than expected, which was going to be a shock to the audience.

Your turn, Ry.” Gavin said with a smirk, expecting to hear the man’s hoarse voice yet again. 

There was no response.

“Ry-”

“Holy dicks, he’s sleeping.”

To prove Geoff’s point, the man snored into the microphone.

Gavin laughed/coughed even more. “This is bloody amazing! I can’t- what...”

“Do we... do we wake him?” Geoff asked, purely confused about what to do. The man next to him breathed deeply again. Gavin prayed that the microphone could pick up the sound.

“Not yet.” Gavin quickly whipped out his phone, putting it on record. The Brit stood up, careful with taking his steps towards Ryan. He then began whispering. “So, Ryan decided to take a quick sick nap... in the middle of a Let’s Play.” He smirked evilly. “Let’s wake him up.” Then, the British man let out one of the loudest squawks he could.

Ryan nearly fell out of his chair.

“Gavin!” He yelled with his weak voice. Both men got into a coughing fit, and Geoff realized that it was getting way out of hand. 

“Alright, you both are coming home with me later.” Geoff said as a final statement. “Let’s stop.”

Gavin shakily stopped the recording. “What do you mean-” He covered his mouth from another cough. “Both?”

Ryan shook his head. “Geoff, I can handle myself. I-

“Dude, you basically died at your desk.” The older man overruled him. “You have got to get some sort of help.”


	2. Weekday at Geoff's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin get comfy at Geoff's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. I wrote it at school. It's more casual than anything.

“Home sweet home!” The tattooed man stretched in his house. Both sick men were behind him. “Get comfy, boys.”

“And to think I just moved out of here...” Gavin sighed before immediately flopping onto the couch. Ryan slowly shuffled inside, still shivering from the cold outside wind. He sneezed into his scarf and slowly took a seat next to Gavin, the less sick of the two.

Geoff shed his coat and put it on a hanger. "So," he removed his sunglasses as well. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Geoff, I can go home." Ryan rolled his eyes. "You don't have to take care of me. I'm not five."

"Hard to believe." The older man deadpanned. He then turned to his former housemate. "Want some soup?"

"That would be lovely, G." Gavin smiled, then sniffled a bit. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." The tattooed man ventured off to the kitchen.

Gavin looked over at Ryan, who looked rather uncomfortable. "C'mon, Ry." He tugged at the man's scarf. "Get comfy. You're gonna stay for a while."

"I don't know..." He was slightly nervous. Ryan didn't know how to really act, this being the first time he'd actually stay over in Geoff's house. “I guess...” He wasn’t usually this timid. Being sick sort of made him this way. He slowly took off his coat, and scarf as well. Shuddering, he looked over at Gavin. “Happy?”

“No need to be a prick.” Gavin smirked before coughing, and then looked around the room. “So...”

“So...”

“What do you usually do when you’re sick?” Gavin asked.

Ryan only shrugged. “What I do when I’m not sick.”

“What? What about when you’re really sick? Like, can’t get out of bed, almost need a hospital sick?”

“Gavin, I have stuff to do. I just brave through it.” He tried to make it seem casual, but to Gav, it was hero material.

“Jeez, Ry-Bread.” He shook his head in disbelief. “How heroic of you.”

Ryan chuckled slightly. Heroic? It was stubborn, according to everyone he knew. He sighed. “I’m no hero.” He then realized that Geoff was standing near with two bowls of soup, listening. “Eavesdropping, Geoff?”

“Just listening to Superman Ryan.” He put the bowls on the table in front of the two. “Dude, you’re worse than Gavin’s reasoning to skip sickness. Surprised you didnt try to skip this one, Gav.”

“Hey, I bloody tried, alright?” The British man defended. “I don’t know why I keep feeling worse and worse.” 

“That’s kind of how a regular cold works, Gavin.” Ryan told him. Geoff went to put dishes in the sink. The older of the sick men took the warm bowl of soup in his hands and began to slurp from it. He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully, a moan of content escaping him. It was only then that he opened his eyes and saw Gavin giving him a weird look.

“What...?” Ryan couldn’t help but blush slightly. Was it the sound? Why was he staring at him?

Gavin continued to eye him. “You don’t use a spoon?” He then looked down at the spoon next to his own bowl, and the one next to where Ryan’s once was.

“Oh... um, no.” The older man shook his head. “Never did.”

“Weird.” Gavin used his spoon to eat his own soup. 

Ryan put his bowl down. “Don’t knock it until you try it.” He shrugged. “I think you’re spoon method’s pretty freaky.”

“What?” Gavin shook his head furiously, causing him to actually get very lightheaded. He tried to ignore the feeling. “It’s the normal way!”

“Not where I’m from. My way seemed pretty damn efficient. At least, more than yours.”

“Oh come off it, Ry.” Gavin continued to spoon the liquid into his mouth. Ryan drank his the only way he knew. They sat there in silence, enjoying their soups respectively, before Gavin shakily put his down.

"I don't... feel too good." He covered his mouth. His stomach was doing all the wrong things. Usually his gag reflex kicked in, and he'd cough until he felt better. This felt different. He felt like he was actually going to vomit.

"Gavin?" Ryan saw his British friend's eyes watering, and immediately went into a fatherly mode. Rubbing the man's back, he brought himself closer and spoke lowly to him. "Gav, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I got- I have to-" Gavin couldn't finish his sentence before running out of the living room.

"Gav!" Ryan ran to where he was, in the bathroom, and saw him throwing up into the toilet. He rubbed the man's back once more as he puked into the bowl. "Gavin... it's okay, Gavin."

They were like that for a while, Ryan comforting him, before he finished. Wiping some sweat off his face, he spit into the toilet and flushed it. Ryan frowned.

"Are you-"

"Yeah." Gavin answered quickly. "I'm okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Suggestions, and Prompts welcome!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever


	3. A Bit More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Gavin escape Geoff's living room and find their new temporary living quarters quite...  
> ...personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know.  
> Shippy, I know.  
> I apologize XD   
> Enjoy!

After helping clean the lad up, Ryan closed the door to the bathroom the British man was still in. Gavin had insisted he take a shower, since he felt icky and hot as well. Ryan, in all honesty, felt close to spilling his contents as well. He kept it together, though. No use having both of them puking around the same time.

“Tell me when you’re done, okay?” Ryan spoke as loud as he could. Gavin gave him a thumbs up, and Ryan saw him taking his shirt off before shutting the door. He couldn’t help but notice at the last moment just how fuzzy the younger man’s chest was.

Ryan sat on the couch again, breaking into a sudden sweat. He rolled up his sleeves and pushed some hair out of his face. Still, he felt unbelievably warm.

“Geoff?” Ryan called out. No response. “Geoff?” He got up from the couch. 

Instead of a tattooed man, a tattooed woman came around the corner with a knife in hand. Ryan took a step back in alarm. She laughed and put the knife down. “Hey, Ryan. It’s Griffon, no need to get all antsy.”

“Oh.” He smiled. “Hey Griffon.” His voice cracked. 

Griffon couldn’t help but laugh again. “Geoff went to buy medicine and groceries. Maybe you should go in Gavin’s old ‘room’.” She suggested. “He has, you know, a bed for you to rest in. Plus, I sort of don’t want too many sick germs in the living room.”

Ryan nodded in understanding. “Yeah, yeah, that makes sense.” He was shown to Gavin’s place, and was slightly hesitant to sit on the bed.

Griffon nudged his shoulder. “Go ahead. Get comfortable.” Was that a motto in this house? Ryan sat on the bed, and then laid on it, his socked feet wiggling as he got comfortable. His uncomfortable sweat had died down. but he still felt unnaturally warm. As if on cue, the blonde woman went over and felt his forehead. “Uh oh.”

“Uh oh?”

“Uh oh.” She removed her hand. “You may be getting the beginnings of a fever.”

"God damn it." He squirmed slightly. "How long will I have to stay here?"

"I think until you get better." She said. "But for now, you're stuck here. With us."

He shrugged. "Eh, could be worse." He laughed his quiet laugh, and then got into a coughing fit. 

Griffon still looked concerned. "I'll get you medicine." She then left him to his personal affairs...

...of lying in Gavin's bed, doing nothing.

"Ry?" Gavin had exited the shower, feeling much more refreshed, yet still sick. He had a towel around his waist, and was shivering in the living room. He only shrugged and went to his part of the house.

Opening the door, the last thing Gavin expected was the man fast asleep on his bed. He had almost dropped the towel, which he was half holding around his hips.

Cautiously, the Brit went to the older man and tapped his shoulder. "Ry." He softly said. It only disturbed Ryan slightly. "Rye-Bread." Another firmer tap causes him to groan. "RYAN." That startled him awake. Gavin had to clear his throat since a tickle had arrived there.

"Gav..." He surveyed the basically-naked man. "Um..." 

"Sorry to wake you," The British man apologized. "but that room is a bathroom." He pointed to the closed door to the right. "You can go shower."

"I guess Griffon didn't mention that." Ryan slowly got out of the bed.

"Griffon's home?"

"Mhm." And, with that, Ryan went to shower. Gavin took the oppurtunity to start dressing, and silently prayed that the older man wouldn't come out of the bathroom again.

No luck. 

"Hey Gav, where are the tow..." Ryan trailed off when he saw the British man stark naked   
in the bedroom. Becoming unbelievably red and hot under the collar, the older man shut the door and leaned against it, embarrassed. Gavin let out a squawk of surprise as well.

"SORRY RYAN!"

"I'M SORRY I SHOULD'VE ASKED." The elder yelled as loud as he could.

"THE TOWELS ARE IN THE CLOSET."

"THANK YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Suggestions, and Prompts Welcome!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever


	4. As Awkward as can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little past confrontation seems to be on their minds still...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a quick second update!  
> I'm on fire, yo!  
> Enjoy!

Ryan's shower really did help him feel much more human. Before, he felt like a zombie with blue eyes and a slight southern drawl. Washing his face and privates and hair was like a massage at the moment. 

It would've been more enjoyable if he could get that image of naked Gavin out of his mind. 

How could he be so clueless? Of course the Brit was going to undress in his own bedroom. Why couldn't Ryan just wait a few more minutes before barging in? Why couldn't he just have asked through the door instead of open it?

He had to admit, though: Gavin was one attractive British guy.

No, he was NOT doing this. He refused to let himself think of things like that about his coworker. Quickly, Ryan finished his showering, and stepped out, drying himself off. The cool air made him shiver, and his voice was still pretty far gone, but he still felt better.

Gavin was still thinking about what Ryan would possibly think of him as the bathroom door opened. Thankfully, Gavin was clothed this time.

"Uh..." Ryan looked around, the towel tied loosely around his lower half. "What clothes should I wear?"

Gavin looked confused for a second, then realized the issue. "Bollocks." He hurried out of the room.

Within a few minutes, he brought the Gent back a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "They're Geoff's. He hardly wears them, someone has to." He handed them to the sicker man, who thanked him and hurried back to the bathroom.

Later, they both were rewarded with Griffon's presence. "Here, guys." She handed them both Niquil, headache pills, tissue boxes, a plastic bag, and her laptop. "I can just wipe down the laptop once you two are done with it. Since Gavin's TV isn't in here anymore, you guys need SOME sort of entertainment." That earned her happy and stuffy 'Thank You's'. 

"What's the plastic bag for?" Ryan's voice cracked in multiple places as he held up the bag.

"If the garbage can's plastic bag is full of vomit..." She slowly dragged over the nearest garbage can. "You can switch it out."

With a few more details, Griffon left the two sickly men. She said she'd check up on them, and that they could give her a call if they can't get up and get her.

Once alone, they both looked at each other. Both couldn't help but look embarrassed, and they looked away.

"So..." Ryan coughed slightly. 

"So..." Gavin sneezed, and took a tissue to blow his nose.

Silence.

"What do you wanna do?" Ryan asked first. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Gavin's face contort into deep thought.

He finally shrugged. "I dunno." He laid back. "I've never been sick like this before."

"Me neither." Ryan followed suit. "Except when I was little."

"Well, what'd you do when you were little?"

"I just made forts, watched morning cartoons, slept..."

"What kinds of cartoons?"

"Whatever I could find." Ryan then sat up a bit more. "Maybe we can watch some on the Internet."

"Like?" Gavin opened the laptop and logged into it.

"Well, have you ever watched Dragon Ball Z?"

Within moments, they had gotten to their first episode. It was mainly Gavin being extremely confused and asking Ryan about every character, but he didn't mind. He explained everyone and how they were connected to the best of his ability.

"So how is Goku both people?" Gavin scratched the side of his face. He nonchalantly inched closer to the older man, and wanted to put his head on his shoulder with a burning passion, but decided against it. Who knew how he would react?

"Well..." And as Ryan began his lengthy explanation for something rather simple, Gavin couldn't help but giggle every time his voice cracked or fizzled out at some points. He was watching the screen, and he heard Ryan's voice suddenly stop. Assuming the gent had just ended the explanation, Gavin didn't mind it. It was only when Ryan calmly reached down and grabbed the garbage can that Gavin pushed the computer away and help him situate the can. It was mere seconds shy of when Ryan began to puke. The younger lad closed his eyes and tried to tune the God-awful noise out as he rubbed the older man's back.

Ryan felt the hand on his back and thanked every power above for it. It was comforting, and it kept rubbing even when he finished. Putting the can on the floor again, he felt drained. Gacin's green eyes caught his blue ones.

"How do you feel?" 

The British man's question reminded him of his own when Gavin threw up only an hour or two ago. But when he opened his mouth to try any speak, his voice was nowhere to be found. All that came out was a airy sound, not resembling any communication.

Oh, for fuck's sake-

"You can't speak?" Ryan could see a smile forming on the younger man's face, and slowly nodded his head yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Suggests, Anything is Welcome!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> Give it a visit! Send Prompts there!


	5. Buddy Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew chats could amount to such intimate things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I'm laying on the fluff really thick.  
> I don't apologize.

They continued watching Dragon Ball Z in silence, since any of Gavin's questions couldn't be answered by Ryan when he was in this state. Ryan had seen all of this already, so was only half paying attention. The other half was associated with watching the man beside him slowly lay his head on his shoulder. The warmth was appreciated. When they called it quits on that show, Gavin had an idea.

Going into Google Docs, he opened a new document and titled it 'Gavin and Ryan's Sick Chat'. When the older man gave him a confused look, he smiled and typed on the document.

Gavin: This is for Ryan's sicky little throat. How do you feel, Ry?

Ryan seemed to let out an airy noise that Gsvin thought of as understanding, and typed as well.

Ryan: Like a puppet with no hand up it's ass.  
Gavin: You and asses, Ry.  
Ryan: It's a very accidental topic I stumble onto.  
Gavin: How's the throat?  
Ryan: Not really hurting. MY HEAD DOES THOUGH.

Gavin shot Ryan a look with an amused smile.

Ryan: Sorry, caps lock.

They both laughed, one silently, one loudly. Gavin took the headache pills from his side and tossed them to Ryan. He nodded at the Brit and went to the bathroom to down them. Gavin took the time to write his thoughts.

Gavin: We're both as sick as dogs. I think Ry is worse, though. I can't believe Geoff actually kept him home with us. I also can't believe that Ryan saw me naked. What a weird situation that is. I wonder what he thought of it.

That was when Gavin screamed like he was being attacked.

Ryan had been so quiet, he didn't notice when the older man snuck back into the room. Now he was seeing the entire 'diary entry' Gavin wrote. The Brit saw the emotions play on his face before it settled on a sly smile as he typed. The Brit didn't see it until he was done with the coughing fit that followed the scream.

Ryan: It wasn't such a bad sight. You could lift some weights, though.  
Gavin: Come off it, Ry.

They both shared a silent chuckle as they were about to continue to type-

But Geoff burst through the door.

"Are you guys okay?!" He was startled to say the least. "What the fuck was that? Who screamed?"

"S-sorry, G." Gavin smirked. "Ryan just scared me, is all."

The tattooed man rolled his sleepy eyes. "What else is new." He then turned his attention to the other man in the bed. "Try not to make him faint, for God sakes." 

Ryan nodded with a smile, which earned a weird look from Geoff.

"What's the matter, dick down your throat?"

"He lost his voice." Gavin explained. The oldest of the three giggled. He was obviously amused. Ryan glared at him with no malice.

Geoff smiled. "Well, try not to fuckin' scare me again, Gav." He said. "I almost dropped the kitchen knife on my toe."

"S-sorry, Geoff!" He called before he left. They went back to typing.

Gavin: Okay, Ryan, you get 10,000 dollars, but every time you come into work, you have to piss on a random Achievement Hunter.  
Ryan: Lindsay included? I don't wanna get beaten up, you know.  
Gavin: You pee on Lindsay's hand.  
Ryan: Not worth the embarrassement.

And that was the next half an hour. The random questions just kept coming, and the answers just kept going. 

Gavin: You get 500,000 dollars, but you have to kiss me before you go to sleep every time.

Ryan took a second to ponder what Gavin was saying. Was this a challenge? The Brit looked slightly blushed, and coughed a little as if to blame it on that. 

Ryan: Take away five of those zeros and I'd do it.

The Brit tried to understand what that meant. When he did, his eyes widened, and he looked over at Ryan. The older man only grinned mischievously, and then took a tissue from the tissue box to blow his nose. 

Gavin: You'd do it for 5 dollars?  
Ryan: I'd do it for none. 

The answer was so quick, Gavin hadn't expected it. He turned to Ryan again, unsure of what this meant exactly. It was only when Ryan brought his hand to the back of Gavin's neck and gently pulled him towards him that he understood. 

The kiss was gentle, and it served as a beginning to a question. Did he want to let it deepen? Did he want to invite Ryan to make this into more? He did, and the affectionate feelings blossomed. They kissed gingerly and rather politely for a few more moments before Ryan pulled away from it.

Gavin didn't realize he had his own eyes closed until he opened them. A very unsure looking man with startling blue eyes stared back at him before taking the laptop and typing.

Ryan: Did i overstep my boundaries?

The Brit wanted to kiss him again to prove he hadn't, but resisted. He typed instead.

Gavin: Not at all. Bloody hell, Ry. 

Kissing could be described as healing, right? Was it an antidote? Probably not. But it sure as hell made them both feel better. 

Ryan: I'm gonna take a quick nap. Those headache pills got me a bit drowsy.

Gavin saw his eyelids drooping, and nodded. In fact, maybe he too should take a quick snooze. Closing the laptop, he placed it on the floor besides the bed and got under the covers. They both did, and squirmed this way and that to get comfortable. Ryan's swooped hair stuck out a bit like Gavin's in certain places, which made the Brit chuckle. They fell asleep facing each other, breathing even, heartbeats together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	6. A Silent Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a little run in with... demons? Angels? Hard to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just am fascinated with sleep paralysis okay...

Oh, God damn it.

That was what was going through Ryan's mind when he woke up. Should he even call it waking up? It was more like opening his eyes... and that's it. He couldn't move. 

They had fallen asleep just before sunset, so now, it was dark. Ryan could still see in the darkness, but that wasn't his concern.

He was concerned about what he SHOULDN'T be seeing. 

Sleep paralysis wasn’t something Ryan had ever experienced before. He’s heard about it multiple times, but never really felt it. It was like a nightmare that was all too real. All he could see was the ceiling he was staring up at... and the shadows... the moving, molding shadows that were just out of line of sight...

He wished he could speak. Even if his vocal cords weren’t really agreeing with him lately, Ryan wanted so desperately to at least move his mouth.

Or ANYTHING.

But none of his limbs would cooperate. They stayed stationary, and it was terrifying that his own body was throwing the ‘fight or flight’ rules out the window. It was like he was stuck in a cocoon. Even his lungs weren’t working properly, and he felt a choking sensation. Why wasn’t he taking in enough air? What was happening to him? The man felt too scared to think rationally anymore. All he could think about was these things closing in on him. These shadows, wanting to eat him alive. These monsters covered by shrouds of hazy black, staring at him while all he could do was barely stare back...  
It felt like hours of him being taunted by these beings that barely resembled humans. Suddenly, he jolted awake. Fully awake. Panting, Ryan surveyed the rest of the room, eyeing it up to search for any of the shadows. They were nowhere to be found, but next to him, a figure stirred.

“Ugh, c’mon, Ry...” Gavin rubbed his eyes and complained. His British, sleepy voice was somewhat unexpected, and his older friend nearly had a heart attack. The green eyes finally opened to see the panicked looking Ryan next to him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Was what Ryan was supposed to say. Instead, the words were lost in his throat. Still no voice, huh? Well, at least he could move.

“What?”

To replace the statement, the older man shook his head and shrugged. Gavin sat up and put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He got the laptop from beside the bed and handed it to Ryan. They opened it, along with the document, and Ryan, slightly frantically, wrote down what he experienced.

“Jesus Christ...” Gavin sighed out in disbelief. “How’re you feeling?”

Ryan: I don’t know, really. A bit afraid to go to sleep.  
Gavin: Stay up, then. Anything you wanna watch?  
Ryan: I’m afraid to go to sleep. It doesn’t mean I’m gonna avoid it.  
Gavin: Oh. Well, goodnight then.

Gavin watched as Ryan handed the laptop back and slowly lay back down. He didn’t go to sleep himself until he heard the other’s steady, slight snoring. Only then did he let himself lay down and drift to slumber as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


	7. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan feels a lot better, but does Gavin want him to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ugh I'm sorry if this is a lame ending)  
> And thus, the conclusion is here!

The day after the next was a lovely one for Ryan. His fever went down, his body felt less heavy, and he was so much less congested. It was such an improvement. Gavin still wasn't feeling the best, but smiled when Ryan began to talk again. 

"I... talk again." He sounded like a frog, croaking and missing some words that got lost in his throat. Still, it was speech.

Gavin chuckled. "You sound like a bloody baby, talking for the first time." Ryan rolled his eyes before chuckling as well. Sniffling, the Brit reached for the laptop to his side. The older man gave him a weird look.

"What're... doing?" Ryan asked in broken speech. Gavin didn't explain, only opening the document once again.

The conversations on the document appeared, and the Brit smiled as he quickly read over a few. Ryan saw them as grinned too. The younger man began typing. 

Gavin: And then Ryan got his voice back and lived happily ever after the end :)

Ryan laughed at the ending. "Makes sense." Gavin saved the document for the last time and put the laptop away again. "Can... hand me... tissue?"

They continued to watch random things on the internet and talk. It was relaxing, and actually fun. Ryan noticed how much Gavin warmed up to him. Gavin noticed how much Ryan opened up to him as he spoke about his childhood. At one point, he showed the Brit a video of one of the plays he was in during highschool. They were watching the Happy Hour where Geoff got his hair crimped when, speak of the devil, he came through the door.

"Afternoon." He greeted. When they greeted back, he continued. "Ryan, you look well enough to be checked out of Ramsey hospital." 

Ryan thought about it. He was feeling a lot better. And, in all honesty, he sort of missed home. To his right, Gavin looked at him. His face showed hope of a head shake of 'no'. He felt bad for leaving Gavin, but had an idea. The older man finally nodded.

"Yeah," He said. "I think I'll... home now." He smiled. "I'll um... return your clothes later, Geoff."

"Keep'em." The tattooed man hastily told him. "Never liked them anyway."

Ryan chuckled, then got up from the bed. "Get better..." He looked at Gavin, who had a sad smile on his face. He rubbed the British man's back before getting ready to leave. Before he left, Ryan winked at his sick friend. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

The day after, Ryan came by to visit.

He did that until Gavin got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but I had a lot of stories going on. Hopefully, this is a somewhat satisfying ending.  
> Tumblr: aam5ever

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Prompts, and Questions welcome!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
